Conventional lamp posts include an electrical base cabinet mounted on the ground with a tubular pole attached to and extending upward from the top of the cabinet. A luminaire is mounted at the upper end of the pole, either directly to the top end of the pole or on a laterally extending arm. For luminaires mounted to the top of the pole, such as acorn shaped luminaries, the electrical wiring enter and generally terminate at the base of the luminaire. Because you can see through the luminaire, it is not possible or desirable to run electronics or any electrical wiring through the luminaire out through its top.
In addition, it is not possible to mount heavy electrical components above or on the globe of a pole mounted luminaire since the material from which the globe is made is typically plastic material, such as polycarbonate, which cannot support heavy loads. For example, it would not be possible to mount an antenna, which can weigh upwards of 50 to 100 pounds, to the top of globe on a conventional pole mounted luminaire.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved lighting assembly which permits electrical communications to pass through the light fixture between its top and bottom.